1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is wrapping type transmission structures for internal combustion engines, comprising a first wrapping type transmission system which includes a first tensioner urged into press contact with a first endless power-transmitting belt and which is disposed on a side wall of an engine body, and a second wrapping type transmission system which includes a second tensioner urged into press contact with a second endless power-transmitting belt and which is disposed at a location remoter from the engine body than the first wrapping type transmission system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such structure is already known from, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 285228/88.
In the above prior art structure, the first tensioner in the first wrapping type transmission system and the second tensioner in the second wrapping type transmission system are coaxially disposed, thereby making the disposition of the tensioners compact. However, the first and second tensioners each comprise a common inner wheel and an independent outer wheel with a plurality of balls interposed between the inner and outer wheels, so that the urged movements of the first and second tensioners are guided by a support shaft inserted through the inner wheels. Therefore, the directions of movement of both the tensioners may be defined to the same direction, with a smaller freedom for disposition of the first and second wrapping type transmission systems.